


Bombshells and Bullets

by SpaghettiCanActivist



Series: The Domestic Life of Rick and Morty [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Jerry's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiCanActivist/pseuds/SpaghettiCanActivist
Summary: Second part of the series the Domestic Life of Rick and Morty.As a horrible battle for life and death faces the Smith and Sanchez family, the Smith children must face the dire question of smoothies and who is hotter on the celebrity list.





	Bombshells and Bullets

“I-I don’t think we’re gonna make it, Summer,” Morty looked desperately over at his sister.

She had a gun in her hand, liquid running down her forehead, and a grim look of determination on her face.

“It’s the only chance we have, I know we can make it, both of us.”

Morty managed a small smile at his sister's encouraging words and gave a tiny nod. They were crouched by the side of the garage, looking out on the slim stretch of grass between the fence and the driveway.

“On my mark, we go, okay?”

“Okay,” Morty responded.

Morty readjusted his grip on his gun, watching as Summer held her palm out with fingers up, counting down. When she had a closed fist, she charged out, Morty right behind her.

The driveway was eerily silent and empty. Summer narrowed her eyes, searching the scene, before looking up.

“It’s a trap!” Morty yelled, pointing to the roof. 

Multi-colored projectiles began raining down. The two kids began screaming, running for the cover of the small projecting edge of the roof. They slammed against the garage door, plastered against the hot metal. The attack stopped, and it was silent again.

“Do you think he’s still on the roof?” Morty whispered.

Summer started to answer when a cry sounded out.

“Boomshackalacka Mother fuckers!”

Morty turned his head too late, to view Rick, decked out with two guns, and standing a few feet away. He didn’t respond as Rick pulled the triggers, frozen in surprise. There was a blur of red hair and pink cloth and then. Summer had thrown herself in the way, taking the entire attack.

Morty screamed his sister’s name, but she was already on the ground, defeated.

“I’ll get you, Rick, I’ll get you for that,” Morty cried, gun pointed at his grandfather.

Rick narrowed his eyes.

“This only ends one way, Morty.” He had his own two guns raised and pointed at Morty

Morty narrowed his eyes too, gun clasped tightly. After several moments of silence, the two fired, dashing to the side to avoid each other. But both were hit.

The bodies collapsed to the concrete.

A few moments passed.

“So, who wins?”

Rick sat up, looking at his grandson witheringly.

“Obviously me, Morty, need I remind you that I took both of you down.”

Summer at this point sat up, a look of indignation crossing her face.

“Hey, you cheated, we agreed we wouldn’t use the roof!” She said, waving her neon orange water gun in the air.

“Rules, Summer, are for losers,” Rick responded, standing up and dusting off his blue swim shorts.

“Which is exactly what you two are,” he finished, leaving his own water guns cast on the ground alongside the many colored plastic remains of water balloons.

“That’s not fair, Rick!” Morty argued, standing up himself and adjusting his own yellow swim shorts.

The three began walking back toward the house.

“Life isn’t fair,” Rick said, throwing his arms around his two grandkids.

“But I heard Beth say earlier that she was making smoothies.”

Both the grandkids let out loud exclamations of delight.

“Just remember, I won fair and square,” Rick said, withdrawing his arm from Morty’s shoulders.

Morty jerked as he felt the back of his swim shorts quickly pulled back, his surprise was immediately followed by the disposal of ice cubes down his pants. Morty immediately screeched loudly from the cold blocks, hopping up and down, with a hand down his pants.

Rick and Summer began laughing loudly at Morty’s jumping as they entered the house. Morty finally got the ice cubes out, and glared at his grandfather.

Jerry’s head peeked around the corner of the hallway, a frown on his face.

“Will you guys keep it down? I’m trying to finish watching the-” he faltered, a slightly embarrassed look crossing his face, “I’m trying to finish watching my show.”

“The old people are who the story is about, and jerk off to Matthew McConaughey, he’s more your type then Ryan Gosling,” Rick said condescendingly, not even stopping in his approach of the kitchen.

“I’m not watching the Notebook!!!” Jerry yelled after them.

None of them turned though and Jerry was left looking put out and worried.

“Besides, Ryan Gosling is way hotter than Matthew McConaughey,” he muttered to himself.

They entered the kitchen, all smiling, and Beth was there, smiling in return. Rick looked down at his grandkids fondly and said,

“Now, who’s ready for some smoothies!”


End file.
